Try to stay alive
by WolfSpiritofDemons14
Summary: I do not own anything, but the racers have lost against the drones!
1. The end of the Accleracers

_Try to Survive_

**Prologue**

She couldn't leave him. Not another driver, especially not _him._ He just saved her life. Lani cared, and she new if he wasn't gone now he would be soon. Burning debris fell all around them, and she refused to move. She'd rather die along side him that is what she would do. She wasn't going to leave him. Then the other drivers came…

**Chapter one****:**

They all stood there silent. The Teku, Metal Maniacs, Dr. Tezla, Lani and Gig. They looked out over San Francisco from across the Golden Gate Bridge. The only words that were spoken came from Lani, "Oh, God. We lost." The Drones had started taking over the world. The only driver that was aware of the future ahead of them was Teku driver Kurt Wylde. He knew what would happen next, it would be like reliving his past as a young teenager. A boy lost in his own fear and anger, afraid his dad would find him. And angry at the man who made him ashamed of his life. Running away with his little brother hoping, just hoping. But as usual after he finished school he turned into a racing criminal. Even if he was good at it, but not everybody was 'crime smart'. He knew some of the drivers would die. He'd seen death, for loved ones and friends. He'd even died before; he remembered being a spirit for a split second, screaming "I don't want this!" When he thought he had, he remembered coming back to his body, the pain that came when air rushed into his lungs. He shuttered, he'd never been so scared in his life. Nolo came and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. And as the sky grew black with smoke they all wondered what would happen next. They went into the city the next day and they couldn't believe the horror, innocent people were being killed and some joined Drone forces to escape being slaughtered. The drivers stood again, silent. Until Tezla spoke, "We'll have to work together if we plan to survive." And Nolo in hearing that yelled, "No way! The Teku can take care of the Teku. We don't need anybody." Then Tork scoffed,"Yeah right." And then a feud broke in between them, all except Kurt.

"Enough!" yelled Kurt. The other drivers froze," I'm sick of this! And if you're going to fight we might as well kill ourselves and save the trouble!" he growled. "Listen Stinku," Porkchop started but Kurt stopped him cold. And as the largest Maniac froze in fear Kurt screeched,"NO! You listen, if you want to die instead of working together let me give you a little hint buddy. I. Can. Make. That. Happen!" he snarled as he yanked a large dagger from inside his racing suit. The driver's faces turned three shades of white as they stepped back from Kurt. "Kurt, let's listen to reason here…" Lani squeaked. "No! If they can't get along in two minutes, I, you, Tezla, and Gig will get through this on our own." Lani stepped forward and said quietly, "Kurt. You know you don't-"He cut her off.

"Lani, if they can't- you know quite frankly I don't care if they die anymore maybe if they die together they can understand to-to live together in peace as restless spirits for all I care!" Lani looked at him compassionately," Kurt. You don't mean that." He looked back at his fellow drivers and saw what he never expected. He had hurt the Teku and scared the Metal Maniacs. Was he really so much like his father? This time he spoke to them kindly and compassionately, "Look, Lani's right I didn't mean any of that. But Tezla's right too. We will have to stick together to survive. But first you have to be trained to survive. You have to know everything about being a criminal, since that is what the world is now. But," he sighed," since I happen to be an expert in that department. I'll teach you." he finished. The drivers gave him a quizzical look, "And how would you know?" Monkey asked quietly. Kurt frowned and took off the top half of his racing suit and let it fall to the ground. What the driver's saw was a man with thick arms and a ripped body. His skin looked hard as granite and the pale shade of skin gave him a vampire kinda look. But his skin wasn't vampire white, nor could it hide all the scars that covered the man's body. The scars almost covered his whole body, big, thick, gross, ugly, scars of all types. Scrapes, cuts, gash wounds, and plenty more. And once shock visibly covered their faces he said, "This. This is how I know." The driver's stood there, startled by this discovery. But Lani, she'd never seen anybody with just as many scars as her. Her scars were less noticeable or visible during the day. But at night…they could clearly be as seen just as Kurt's scars right now. She'd always liked her scars, but was always ashamed of them too. She couldn't hold her question any longer, "Can I touch them?" Kurt turned to look up from picking his clothes from the ground, "What?" he asked. Lani looked at him dead in the eyes this time,"May I touch your scars. I've seen plenty, and sometimes they feel odd." Then he nodded once, and Lani stepped forward. She wanted to touch them all but one drew her attention, she had one in the exact same place, same size, same shape, even the same shade of pale. Was the same type of scar too, she placed her hand against it. It was vertical down Kurt's ribs and was a gash wound. It was the biggest and scariest looking scar on his body and she could feel his heart beat. It fluttered like a bird, fast but soft and rhythmic, and as she traced her fingers down the scar Kurt's heart beat became faster, louder, and harder. Kurt couldn't understand what had happened when Lani touched him. Almost like a spark of electricity or whatever. His emotions went from solid solemn permission into unexplained burning. It was almost like a wave of water, warm and its creamy feel to it. And he liked it and hated it all at the same time, so he pushed it aside. He didn't let himself know what it was, and frankly he didn't care.

The next morning was the start of a new generation of darkness. The drivers awoke to the screams, black sky, and to the smells of smoke. The Drones were still wreaking havoc. Kurt awoke first and decided to start criminal training now. He looked around then he grabbed a metal pole and banged against a metal trashcan. The ear splitting noise woke up the other drivers, "What the-?" Dr. Tezla moaned. "We start training now. Lesson number one: Trust your partner with your life. And Lesson number two: Never ever, ever, ever leave your partner behind." Then he scowled at them_, Why are they still on the ground?_ He growled in his mind. He banged the trash can harder and twice this time. Then the drivers became alert and almost jumped to their feet. One he had their attention he said "Our first lesson is trust, Nolo, Tork." He motioned for them to come forward. "Tork climb that building and jump." he said flatly.

"What?" Tork yelled.

"That's not the fun part…Nolo find a way to catch him."

"There's not a snowball's chance in Hel-", Kurt cut Nolo off and screamed "TRUST YOUR PARTNER WITH YOUR LIFE!" Nolo, unhappy with his assignment be grudgingly searched for a mattress while Tork was busy trying to figure out how to climb the building. Kurt shook his head and slapped his forehead in annoyance. It was time for a new tactic, "Lani, come here please. Nolo you and Tork go sit down! You have failed to listen and therefore your risk of dying is very high." Lani stepped forward; Kurt smiled warmly at her, "Climb." He said softly and pointing to the building. "Kurt are you sure this is the proper way to teach this?" he looked down into her face. "Lani, you have to do this. It may be a lot to ask but…I'm gonna have to ask you to trust me. Please." Lani looked up into his eyes and saw in his face a pleading desire. She nodded once, "If I can't do it wha-", she almost finished. Kurt looked at her sadly, she knew the answer. If she didn't pass her chances of ever seeing her friends again was very slim. Kurt watched a determined look come over her face as she turned to climb the building. He put a hand on her shoulder; she turned to see him staring blankly down at her. "A quick tip, dig your fingers into the cracks of the wall and thrust your body upward. Try it." Lani dug her fingers into the brittle brick and trust her body upward. She found that she moved up the wall fairly quickly. She was faster and felt stronger climbing this way; she had so much energy, until she reached the top. Surprisingly the manual way to climb took all energy while this one took little to none at all. She looked down, it wasn't tall but it wasn't small either.

"Jump! I'll catch you!" Kurt yelled from the bottom.

Lani gulped, suddenly she wasn't so confident, "Promise?"

"I swear on my mother's grave!" His voice called to her, begged her to jump. So…without thinking she jumped.

**Chapter two:**

She closed her eyes, and wished she'd thought this over. Then she landed into Kurt's arms, just like he'd sworn. She looked up into a pair of deep blue eyes through his orange racing glasses. His face hard and soft looking all at the same time, kind, caring, and loving. His face promised to never let her go, to keep her safe…"You okay?" he asked. "What?" she said. He laughed, a dark evil barky laughter,"I'll take that as an okay. Alright, and that ladies and gents is how you will perform this exercise." And as he set her down, she almost fell over. "Whoa!" She felt Kurt grab her arm and jerked her back into his arms. "Hey, you need to learn to contain balance after a scary situation. Losing your balance could be deadly." He said as he set her back down again, but this time he held on to her. She wobbled a bit before she quickly regaining her balance. And the day went on, Porkchop and Shirako, Nolo and Tork, Vert and Mark, and Taro and Karma. And after that they all switched, to gain trust between them all. So now it was time for a new lesson in crime. "Since you've developed trust with all of each other, if you ever leave your partner alone…there will be a severe punishment. I can not stress that enough." Kurt said harshly. The drivers knew he wasn't kidding nor was he bluffing. "Lani, since you were the first to trust, you can be the first with this next session.", Kurt said softly. Lani walked forward and stood beside him, he smiled warmly at her. "Lesson number three: you have to be willing to do anything to keep you and your partner alive. Lani here is _our_ story ." He made sure to emphasize the word _our_ to let her know she was his favorite at the moment. Then he began his and Lani's pretend crime spree, "We are stealing food and we get caught, you know they take us back to their base, question us yadda, yadda, yadda. And how cliché they tell us they're gonna kill us if you don't…" he paused for a moment. Thinking it over, there were so many things he could say, so many _wrong_ things…Then he spoke, "cut me open and sew me back up with just sewing thread and a simple sewing needle. What do you do?"

"Cut you open and sew you back up buddy." She said.

"Good…now do it." Kurt said deviously. Then he pulled out his knife and put it in Lani's hands. Lani was horror struck, how does he expect her to do that? Kurt could see it in her eyes, she was afraid he meant it, she was afraid he was going to make her do it. He felt sorry, for her. But he had to scare her enough to make her understand to avoid situations like this. "Kurt…", she begged him. Her eyes almost welled with tears," I'm so sorry…" she sobbed and drew the knife back. The other drivers were shocked, Lani was actually gonna cut Kurt open! _This is gonna kill her! You gotta stop her!_ , he yelled in his mind. He laughed aloud; Lani stopped and looked at him. "Lani, your trust is the strongest I've seen so far. And I don't think you want to cut me open do you?" he said softly. She shook her head slowly as if she was trying to find the strength to do so. And Lani knew she didn't have to cut him open anymore, but she trusted him. She'd follow him anywhere any how. She'd do anything he said because she knew it was for a good reason. And maybe one reason would be is because she loved him. But he didn't love her back…it was strictly survival. Kurt knew he felt something for Lani… he'd felt it before a long time ago, but that person he felt that for… The thought and the feeling itself made Kurt sick to his stomach. Why couldn't he just ignore it like all the other emotions? But, he could almost bet his life that what felt for Lani was… he even had trouble thinking the word. It hurt him so badly, to even say the one he used to feel for's name. He knew only to trust himself, he was the only person who would never let him down or even hurt him. He just knew he wanted her in his arms…all the time. After a few more practices Kurt moved on. "New chapter, Weapons 101: anything that's sharp enough to draw blood and cut deep into skin, suffocate, intoxicate, poison, knock out's, or even bashes to the skull is killer." The driver's nodded intently, they knew Kurt wouldn't hurt them, and they knew he was careful but freak accidents do happen. "Lani and Karma. I'll need you both for this exercise considering your size and speed." He gave them an sinister crooked smile. And unlike Karma who was instantly afraid, Lani thought it was the sexiest thing he's done so far (besides taking his shirt off of course.) Kurt positioned himself in front of Lani and then arranged her stance. It was quite a task, keeping his eyes and mind on Lani's face. Maybe he could let them stray to see places of her he shouldn't… _No! She's too good for that and you know it you pervert! _He yelled to himself in his mind. But it was so hard, she was so, so, so…_inticing._ But what if she wanted him to? That would be awesome, to gawk at her, _all_ of her and for Lani to like for_ him_ to. He had to make up an excuse to look, so he pretended to think her stance was wrong and moved his hands around her to fix it. He was extremely careful not to make it noticeable or to let his hands slip into a place they weren't supposed to be. Once he found the strength to pull back he stood in front of her and smiled. She smiled back, a warm friendly smile. Once he positioned Karma he turned back to Lani, "Punch me. "he said flatly. Lani looked at him puzzled, "What?" she asked.

"Lani, this is weapons and basically defense training. Punch me."

"No. Are you out of your mind?"

"You're willing to cut me open but not punch me?"

"No, you said weapons training, and obviously I'm gonna be the one that gets stabbed."

He rolled his eyes at her,"Lani. Punch me." He commanded.

"No! I'm no-" Before she could finish Kurt had his mouth pressed against hers. He was kissing her, why? She knew she couldn't kiss him back and when he let go she couldn't _not_ punch him in the face. She had to, no matter how badly she wanted him to. The other drivers stood in the alley completely dumbfounded. They couldn't process what they were seeing, _Kurt Wylde_ kissing _Lani Tam_? Then he pulled away and Lani pulled back her arm. And Wylde saw the look on Kurt's face, they all did. All but Lani of course.

Then she brought around a punch that would've broke his jaw, until he grabbed her fist and pinned her back up against the wall behind her. He held her arms in his firm grip and wouldn't let her arms move. He had wanted her to attack him, that's why he kissed her. Kurt while other that being pleased with his reflexes was wishing he could redo the whole thing and use his tongue this time. He pulled her up off the wall and stood her straight.

**Chapter three:**

Lani kept looking at him, wanting so badly to kiss him again and again. Then in all the confusing talking and moving about she began to lose her balance, and consciousness! Kurt noticed before anyone else and screamed, "Lani!" Then he reached to grab her arm to hold her up. She passed out in his arms, and Kurt felt horrible. Jeez, did he have to kiss her? He obviously freaked her out even more, he told her to cut him open and jump off a building. And the hardest thing he ever asked her to do today was trust him. He cradled her in his arms and gently set her on her back and the ground. He gently began to shake her, "Lani? Lani, wake up. I'm so sorry." He began saying continuing to shake her. "Lani…?" he laid his head on her chest to check for a heartbeat. _Tempting isn't it?, _he purred in his mind. He swallowed his feelings and continued to listen for her heart. And he was more than happy when he heard her heart flutter in her chest. Then her eyes slowly opened, "W-what happened?" Kurt began apologizing immediately, "I'm so sorry Lani, I didn't mean to-" Her voice cut him short, "No, no. It's okay." She murmured. She felt so stupid, did she pass out because Kurt kissed her? Or because she was weak and would die soon? Kurt had made up his mind right when she passed out, "No more weapons and defense training for you today. We'll have a day for just you and me to make this up."

"What?", Lani asked in surprise. _What?_ Was the same thing he asked himself. But he couldn't lose her, not now…not ever.

7


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't want to risk you fainting again." He said flatly. She looked at him sternly, "I- I'll stay awake Kurt. Please…" He glared at her, "You will not practice any more today. Do you understand?" Lani nodded slowly, defeat written all over her face. And for the rest of the day Lani sat out the rest of training for the day. Soon the day ended and the drivers were wiped out, but Lani on the other hand was fascinated with it. She'd watched Kurt all day swiftly maneuvering around the other drivers showing how to defend themselves. She'd seen how close some of the drivers came to him, and longed for that closeness. Then as she was about to daydream about Kurt while he was showing Karma a knife move it happened. A scream ripped from Karma's lungs as she hit the ground. Kurt knelt down beside her and looked at her, "It…burns!" Karma said through agonizing pants. Kurt stayed calm, his voice solemn, "Where?" Karma barley raised her hand and motioned for all down her side. Them she whimpered in pain and said," It was an accident…" Kurt nodded once. Then he motioned for Taro, he practically ran to Karma. Kurt laid a hand on her side and when he lifted it up, everyone could see the crimson tint on the black leather glove. "I need you to come around back with me. I don't think you'd take it to kindly if I saw her naked."

"Why does she have to be naked?" Taro asked suspicious.

"To see how bad the wound is, and guess what? You're gonna strip her."

Taro's eyes got wide, "Okay, but I don-" Kurt cut him off.

"You will have to describe it to me in the fullest detail, so I can give you instructions on how to bandage it." He said simply. Taro nodded and lifted her off the ground into his arms. "What about me?" Karma asked. Kurt looked at her, "Why do you think I got Taro. You seem to be very fond of him." Karma looked embarrassed with a light blush on her cheeks. And as they walked off in silence the driver's watched with anticipation. "Boy, I hope Karma's gonna be alright." Porkchop said quietly. Nolo nodded in response,_ Karma's strong._ He thought. Tork put a hand on Porkchop's shoulder, "She'll be fine. Taro and Kurt have her." Monkey looked up at him, "How can you just know that?"

"Because I know Taro…and I trust Kurt. It's the first thing he taught us. Trust."

Lani didn't care, either way. Because she already knew she would be fine. And even though her newfound love for Kurt had bloomed, didn't mean it still didn't bother her to see Karma and Taro together. She respected it and let it be. But it still hurt. Shirako gently laid a hand on her shoulder," I know, believe it or not I'm gay and I used to crush on Kurt." Lani looked at Shirako surprised. "But Kurt's straighter than a stripper pole. But you see, it hurt me to know that, but now I don't think of him like that. I think of him as my teacher, my brother and friend." Lani looked at him, a tear streaked down her face, "How?" He smiled at her, "I told him I was gay, and he accepted it. And of course he told me he was straight and I accepted that. P.S. this happened before I came to drive for Tezla." Lani felt slightly lightened, she didn't have to torture herself with Taro. She could truly accept the facts and love just Kurt. She wrapped him in a hug, "Thanks. I'll never forget this…" He hugged her back, "Don't worry. Time and Kurt will heal your wounds. But mostly time."

"Do you think Kurt would ever love me?"

"I think he already does." He said as he began to sing her a Chinese lullaby. And she fell asleep almost instantly.

Karma screamed in violent pain as Taro cleaned her wound. It turns out all it was a scratch from her armpit down to her thigh. And after an excellent description from Taro, the pain would subside in a few hours and she'd be back to training the next day. Then he heard Karma's weak voice, "You can look now." He turned and walked over to inspect her wounds. He had her shoulder bandaged and that expanded down to her waist covering her breast and belly completely. Her thighs were bandaged separately enabling her to walk and move around. Kurt was very pleased," You've bandaged well Grasshopper." he said teasingly. Taro smiled and accepted the tease and replied, "Thank you master." He said folding his hands and bowing like he would if he was back home in Asia. Kurt followed suit, and Karma smiled at the both of them and sighed. "Think it's time to get back? She's really sleepy." Kurt looked at Karma then nodded. "You wanna get her dressed and meet me back at 'camp'?" Kurt asked. Taro nodded once and began finding her pants and shirt. And Kurt turned to leave when Taro stopped him, "Hey Kurt," Kurt turned and looked at him, "Yeah?" Taro's face went serious and thankful all at once," thanks. Thanks for everything, Didn't know you were actually capable of being this person I've seen lately." Kurt was stunned, now that he thought about it; he didn't know he was capable of being the boy he used to be when…when _she_ was still here. "Thanks." He said in his normal voice, and then he couldn't help but smile at Taro. And he walked to meet the others. When he got back he saw that all of the driver's were asleep and surprisingly sticking together. Kurt searched for Lani instantly and found her near Shirako curled up behind a dumpster. He almost ran to her, but decided to walk and not raise suspicions. He lay down beside her and pulled Lani into his arms. She reminded him of _her_. The one who kept him save, and actually…_loved him_. He pulled her even closer and thought about saying, 'Why can't I ever get you close enough?' but just decide to say, "Goodnight Lani. Pleasant dreams, for the angel." And after a few minutes, he drifted off into a deep dreamless, peaceful sleep. A kinda sleep he hadn't felt since he was three years old.

**Chapter four:**

Kurt woke up only Lani to practice the weapons segment, _alone_ with_ her_. When she woke up he asked, "Are you ready for your special training lesson?" Lani instantly became alert and nodded enthusiastically. He smiled warmly at her; she couldn't help but hear Shirako's words come back to her. And for once, only she and Kurt mattered. There was no Taro, no Karma, no anybody, just her and Kurt. _Just me and Kurt. No one else, but us. And I can only love him._ She said in her mind, and for once, she was truly happy. He helped her up and told her to get into a fighting position, "Now what I'm about to do is show you control. If you don't have control, you'll panic." Kurt said softly. "I don't get it." She said in confusion.

"What I'm saying is, if you lose your head, your ass will soon follow."

"Oh. Well then you're going to teach me not to panic than. Aren't you?"

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner!" he joked. And she smiled back at him, a warm inviting, smile. "First step is to find your opponent's weak point. You find what will give you the advantage and strike. And you don't ever hold back when you strike. That's the worst thing you could ever do. You would give them enough time to develop a plan to end you." Lani gulped, she couldn't hold back anymore or she would die. He looked at her hopefully. "You promise never to hold back? Or ever give up? 'Cause Lani, I'm just gonna come right out and say it…."he took a deep breath," I can't lose you. You were born to do this, and we will need someone like you around. Lani, you may not know it but when you scaled that wall, and jumped…. Ugh, Lani, this isn't easy for me to say. So…do you understand what I'm saying?" Lani was stunned; she didn't know if she should take this as a complement or an insult? She knew what he meant, but did that mean he loved her? "I-I, understand. But how am I meant or, was born to be a criminal?"

He looked at her and smiled, "When you did everything I told you to do, you did it just the way I would. When you jumped, got a running start did you know that?

4


	3. Chapter 3

And when you were willing to trust me to catch you? Lani, that's the hardest thing I could've asked. But you did it anyway. Lani, you've been the strongest and most willing, to do anything I've said so far. You were made for this job…you have a slim sleek body, a smart mind and quick wit. You have that drive to trust and…"He looked at her now. It was almost an apologizing look, "to kill. That is the determination I've been looking for. You could probably go toe-to-toe with me right now and have a chance of winning! It's that kind of raw talent, I'm pleased to train." Lani stared at him in awe; he'd just called her a cold blooded killer, a killer with no experience or control. And through all that Lani wanted to cry, she didn't want to be a killer, she'd trained to be a nurse for God's sake! She didn't want to kill people she wanted to help people. She looked at Kurt, and he looked back. Kurt stood there, and he watched a silent tear streak down her cheek. He didn't want to be a killer either, but he did. He walked over and offered a hug, he couldn't believe she took the gesture and hugged him. "I didn't want to become a killer either, but I had too, and unfortunately you do too. She began sobbing into his chest, quiet, painful sobs. "I know. I- I just wish we didn't have to be." She sobbed quietly. He pulled her closer and buried his face in her neck, and he softly whispered to her "I'm sorry." After a few minutes Lani regained herself and said sternly, "I know what I have to do…" another tear, but it would be her last, "and I'll do it. If it's the last thing I do. Train me…now."

"Are you sure?" Kurt whispered into her neck. She pulled away and looked him dead in the eye, "I sure as Hell am." Kurt nodded. She pulled into a fighting position and waited. Kurt walked around her in a circle then he spoke, "Do you know how to find a weak point on a human and/or animal?" She nodded once. "Alright what do you do when you find that weak point?" "You 'go for the throat' so to speak." He smiled at her.

"Good, find my weak point." He said as he leapt toward her and Lani darted forward, she felt him hit her with his elbow and counter parted it with a blow to the gut. Both groaned and moved back, and then Kurt looked back at her. And she saw something, and that something…was Kurt's weak point. He fought out of hate and anger, and she knew that did not allow him to think right. She could easily win this fight; all she had to do was fight with a cool head. Kurt yelled as he ran at her again, and this time she waited for him to get close enough she could feel his breath. And then she simply stepped out of the way and targeted a pressure point in the back of Kurt's neck, and he went down. He lay on his belly on the ground groaning. He rolled over and looked at her, "You were fighting out of anger, when I got you in the gut you got mad. And you tried to use that against me. But you were unable to think straight and therefore was not ready for anything I could have delivered." She said plainly. Kurt stared up at her in awe; _I only thought I was in l0ove with her before!_ He said in his mind. "Wow." Was all he could say. Kurt knew now, that she was just like _her._ He could barely stand, then Lani realized hi long pause. "Kurt?"

"Yeah, I'm- I'm okay. Just surprised." She looked down and smiled at him. She seemed very proud of herself after knocking him to the ground. "Wow, babe you… damn! Where, how?" He was lost for words. He stood up and looked at her, "How what?" she asked innocently. _Oh…she's good. Really, really good. Sorry Monkey, I respect you and all but… Lani is mine!_ He thought. "Uh… nothing. So um… well, I know this has nothing to do with weapons and defense training but…." He stopped. _Don't do it! You've screwed up with this shit in life enough already!_ "I want you to come with me. I…wanna show you something. No, I gotta show you something." He said softly. "Where? Who's coming with us?" _NO! You'll lose her just like you lost the other one! _"I want you to …go on a date with me or something I guess." Lani's heart skipped a beat.

11


	4. Chapter 4

"You…do?" she croaked. "W-when did this come to mind? I mean I'd love to, but how-"she trailed off. He looked at her; hope filled his eyes, "So you want to?" She nodded, "I just thought it was training." He looked at her and confessed, "Lani I've been trying to get close to you since you touched my scar. I may not have a clue about chemistry but something hit me that day. I wanna know all about it…and you." She was taken aback by this. _He loves you? He loves you!_ Lani's heart screamed to her. She walked forward, "Then…is it safe to say that…well…" She trailed off again. "What?" he said pulling her to him. "I-I…" she stammered. He pulled her face to his, then she let the words flow like a river. "Kurt…I love you. I don't know how, and I don't know why. But I do know about chemistry and I know love is what we must've felt. It had to be. And I'm too close to lose you now… I really do love you…" _Oh my God._ He said in his mind. He pulled her closer, "All my life I've searched for you…and now I have you. And I don't know what to do with you. But I think we may have a problem." Lani's heart sank, "What?"

"I'm going to kiss you and I'm not going to be able to stop." He said quietly. She looked into his face shocked. But as soon as she did, Kurt pressed his lips to hers, this time not expecting a punch. And after a few moments that seemed like forever she kissed him back. She opened her mouth, letting him use his tongue and her using her's. He was so kind his warm body pressed against her's, everything was just right. Kurt couldn't believe hat he was doing, but he liked it. Images of him and Lani in a tangled heap came to his mind. _Oh man, Taro you don't know what you missed out on!_ He thought. He thought about her, and just being with her, and this time he let himself. The images of her he was concocting in his mind and the sounds… He began to wonder what she was thinking, then he pulled away and looked at her dead in the eye. She looked dazed, like she was in heaven, it was the same way he felt right now. "Kurt…" she sighed. He looked at her, "Yes?" he breathed. "I don't think I need weapons training, do you?" He shook his head, then he spoke softly "Lani…do wanna go to the bridge with me? And stay in my arms all night long, would you like that?" She nodded her head as she laid it against his chest. And they left, and just like he said, she never left his arms…

Chapter five:

Kurt and Lani snuck back at dawn, and about two hours later Kurt woke the other driver's up. "Alright, time to teach you goons how to cover your ass. When you're hiding and your plan gets out to the world, the key is not to panic. You have to be able to think straight and out smart your hunter. You have to change the situation into the hunter becomes the hunted. And quite frankly, "he laughed a little, "you guys suck at lying."

"Well, you don't lie very good anyway." Kurt gave him a crooked eye ridge look then smiled an evil smile, "Vert…" Vert turned to look at him, "Yeah…?" Kurt gave him a soft look, "I-I don't know how to tell you this but… never mind." Vert turned and looked at him, "What? Kurt what the hell are you talking about?" Kurt looked up and sounded ashamed and sad when he spoke, "I- I'm in love with you…" Vert's eyes grew wide and he screamed to high heavens. Kurt burst out into laughter, and so did the others. Vert looked ashamed, he'd fallen for a joke, a lie Kurt told him. Vert would have his revenge, and Kurt knew to look for it. Kurt had found a radio near the bridge and brought it back and turned it on. "Any request while we get started." Then he really shouldn't have asked, because now Shirako was running towards him with his iPod in hand. He just reached behind him and turned it on. Hr had put it on a station he and Lani liked last night. And then the song blared from the speakers,

Going around in circles again.

Pedal to floor, back in the seat, purpose and will versus modern machine.  
Passing the slow, defeating the weak, all with the tar on the street,  
and the weight of my feet the sweat on my face.  
Wanting first place for than you can understand.

Going around in circles again.(2x)

Photo finish race.  
Rear view stare chase.  
Satisfaction only when I finish at the end.  
If I follow all the rules, promise that I'll win?  
Driven so confused that I'm going around in circles again.

Going around in circles again.

Holding on by a thread.  
Cut me loose so I can contend.  
Hoping for something more then second place, first place or more.  
Where will I be when I get to the end?  
Doesn't matter what place I begin three hundred sixty-one degree's and  
then.

Going around in circles again. "While the song played the drivers worked on improving their lying skills, like their eyes and posture while lying. Kurt taught them that if they kept a straight face or as he put it, 'poker face' they'd have a better chance of the person believing them. "Alright time to test your skills," Kurt said. "you know what that means? Means you have to partner up and take a test. Tork and Nolo, Karma and Taro, Shirako and Porkchop, Vert and Markie, Monkey you're with me and Lani." He finished. He saw Lani tense, she was hoping for a 'Kurt and Lani' test. But obviously Kurt wanted to test Monkey. But she knew t wasn't his lying skills, but if it wasn't that…what was it? Kurt turned the radio up and his favorite song began to play. 

I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark  
Side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah 

Kurt let the music fill his soul as he watched them separate and begin lying to each other. Kurt looked at Lani with a wistfull glance, "Care to dance?" he asked. Monkey looked up, he had to show Monkey the truth, without showing the others. So he winked at Monkey for him to pay attention. 

I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
To do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end 

Kurt took Lani by the hand and began to dance, she broke out into a tango mix something and their dance began. He pulled her close, he slid his arms around her waist and she twirled and moved slowly around him. He watched her intently, she was so beautiful… He looked up to see monkey watching also, almost acceptant of the fact she was now his. 

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite 

Lani pulled back into his arms and matched the rhythm of the chorus and Kurt caught on quickly. It was almost like a fight in a dance it self, they were in fighting stances and throwing punches only to be caught and made into a lovely dance. She felt so close and it was almost impossible not to follow him. 

You called me strong, you called me weak  
But your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I  
Never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
Not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground 

She twirled and spun around and then ducked under his arm. He brought her back around and pulled her back to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Then he took her hand and spun her as if he was pushing her away, then he brought her back. Facing him now, she looked up and a kept pokers face to match his. 

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
Superhuman might  
Kryptonite

When the song ended, Kurt looked to Monkey, he looked disappointed but nodded once. Kurt looked at Lani and held up a finger, and he walked over to Monkey. "I understand." He said quietly. Then he smiled; Kurt spoke then, "Thank you. Your want for her to be happy means more than your words to me. I'm eternally grateful to you for that." "Hey don't worry 'bout it. I know who the real Kurt Wylde is anyway. Just as long as she's safe and happy, I'm happy." Kurt held his hand out to shake Monkey's and he gladly took the offer. _He's a freaky little Metal Maniac, but he's a damn good guy._ Kurt thought. He turned back to Lani and smiled warmly at her. She smiled back. They had to practice lying now, "Monkey starts us off." Lani smiled at him. He nodded, "I want to know if you really love her Kurt."

5


End file.
